


La casetta nel bosco

by Ai_Sellie



Category: Little Red Riding Hood (Fairy Tale)
Genre: Bestiality, Genderbending, M/M, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 05:34:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7301518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ai_Sellie/pseuds/Ai_Sellie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In mezzo al bosco in cui vivi, a metà strada fra il sentiero che lo attraversa e la radura di fiori velenosi, c’è una minuscola casetta abbandonata.<br/>A te non è che piaccia molto, in realtà, è parecchio decadente e puzza di marcio, e prima la usavi solo in rari casi di estrema necessità, per nascondere le prede appena catturate quando quell’insulso cacciatore decideva di non avere di meglio da fare che venire a darti fastidio.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La casetta nel bosco

In mezzo al bosco in cui vivi, a metà strada fra il sentiero che lo attraversa e la radura di fiori velenosi, c’è una minuscola casetta abbandonata.  
A te non è che piaccia molto, in realtà, è parecchio decadente e puzza di marcio, e prima la usavi solo in rari casi di estrema necessità, per nascondere le prede appena catturate quando quell’insulso cacciatore decideva di non avere di meglio da fare che venire a darti fastidio.  
La prima volta che ti sei imbattuto in quel grazioso ragazzino dalla pelle pallida e gli occhioni da cerbiatto eri affamato ed eccitato e non ci hai quindi pensato due volte a saltargli addosso e scoparlo in mezzo al sentiero. Ti è piaciuto così tanto che quando lo hai sentito ripercorrere a ritroso la strada la voglia di affondare i denti nella sua carne morbida non ti era ancora passata, ma quel fastidioso cacciatore aveva scelto proprio quel pomeriggio per gironzolare nei paraggi, così non hai avuto altra scelta che afferrarlo per il cappuccio e ripiegare sulla catapecchia.  
Ce lo hai spinto dentro e lo hai scopato contro il muro, tenendolo stretto per i fianchi ed affondando ripetutamente i denti nel suo collo. Gli sei venuto dentro semplicemente per il gusto di farlo e quando lo hai lasciato infine libero di scappare via non sei riuscito a trattenerti dallo sbuffare.  
Hai pensato, con una punta di fastidio, di averlo spaventato a tal punto che non lo avresti mai più rivisto, per questo ti sei parecchio sorpreso quando, nei giorni successivi, lo hai ribeccato a gironzolare intorno alla casetta.  
La prima volta hai pensato che si fosse perso e fosse stato semplicemente parecchio sfortunato, così hai fatto spallucce ed hai approfittato dell’opportunità che ti veniva offerta.  
La seconda e la terza che fosse un po’ scemo, ma è solo dalla sesta volta in poi che hai cominciato a capire che c’era qualcosa che non andava.  
Quando gli hai chiesto spiegazioni è diventato bordeaux e ha cominciato a balbettare parole senza senso ma l’uccello gli è diventato talmente duro, nei pantaloni, che alla fine hai deciso che non è che fosse poi così importante.  
Da allora si fa trovare ad attenderti davanti alla catapecchia quattro giorni alla settimana, con una cesta sotto braccio piena di leccornie che alla fine non giungeranno mai dalla nonna ed una semi erezione tra le gambe che fa ben poco per nascondere.  
Hai addirittura deciso di rivelargli il tuo segreto e lui, dopo un primo momento di paura, non solo sta mantenendo la parola data di non dire niente a nessuna – non che avesse molte altre alternative – ma sembra stia parecchio apprezzando i risvolti che il suddetto segreto ha in ambito sessuale.  
Di solito gli piombi addosso alle spalle per il puro gusto di farlo, lo spingi dentro alla casupola e, dopo aver deciso come divertirti quel giorno, giochi senza sosta con il suo corpo fin quasi al tramonto.  
Se scegli di bendarlo lo fai mettere a quattro zampe e lo scopi con forza come se fosse lui l’animale in calore, se decidi invece d’imbavagliarlo gli leghi i polsi contro un grosso ramo che è cresciuto attraverso la finestra e lo lecchi fino all’orgasmo dopo esserti trasformato nel grosso lupo dal pelo scuro che terrorizza i viandanti e ruba le galline delle fattorie circostanti.  
Ancora non sei riuscito a decidere se ti eccitino di più gli spasmi incontrollati che ha quando viene in questo modo o lo sguardo appannato ed assurdamente eccitato che ha mentre fissa fino all’ultimo il suo minuscolo uccello che sparisce tra le tue fauci.  
Oggi avevi optato per la benda, ma a mano a mano che l’eccitazione aumentava hai cominciato a sentirti sempre più strano e insoddisfatto, come se non fosse abbastanza, finché con un ringhio basso e mal trattenuto – e senza quasi rendertene conto – non ti sei trasformato.  
Il ragazzino ha urlato forte per la sorpresa, piantando le unghie nel terreno, ma dopo qualche spinta ha cominciato a gemere in maniera così oscena e incontrollata che se fossi stato umano probabilmente saresti venuto solo per quello.  
Hai continuato ad affondare in lui sempre di più, sempre di più, fin quasi a perdere completamente la ragione e sei riuscito a recuperare il controllo giusto in tempo per venirgli dentro da uomo.  
Ti sei lasciato ricadere all’indietro, ansante ed appagato, e per una buona manciata di secondi sei rimasto immobile a fissare il suo corpo nudo: le natiche sode sporche del tuo sperma, la schiena pallida costellata dai tuoi morsi, la bocca spalancata per riprendere fiato.  
Appena ti sei ripreso hai allungato istintivamente una mano verso di lui, ma quando gli hai sfiorato la testa per sfilargli la benda lui si è mosso e si è voltato su un fianco.  
Poi ha sorriso.  
« Anche domani, la prego ».


End file.
